


The Ties That Bind

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Breastfeeding, Breeding, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Surrogacy, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:28:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: You were a surrogate for Peggy and Steve because they couldn’t conceive. Peggy was unable to get pregnant, and they picked you from a long list of other girls to carry their child. You grew close during the pregnancy, and after the birth you weren’t sure where you all stood. You thought maybe your life would go back to what it used to, but Peggy and Steve decided they don’t want to let you go.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Reader, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Peggy Carter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 223





	The Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @the-soulofdevil, my wife whom I adore. (ALSO, I was almost ready to post this when the page closed and I had to rewrite over half of it. It’s not as good at the first draft and I am very mad about that.)

When you first met Peggy and Steve Rogers, you thought they were the perfect couple. You never met anyone as truly in love as they were and it made you happy that you could help them achieve their dreams of having a baby. 

You were on hard times financially, and you were more or less on your own. You had no real family to help you out, and when things started getting tough on you all of your friends seemed to disappear as well. You even had to quit school and take on another job, which was making your goal of becoming a psychologist seem almost out of reach. 

It was at a check up with your gynecologist that you even got the idea to become a surrogate. You were waiting for your appointment time in the waiting room, idly looking around when your eyes fell on a pamphlet for a surrogate agency and the promise for up to $6,000 stuck with you. You talked to your doctor about it and she helped you determine if you were even eligible, which you ended up being. 

It wasn’t a spontaneous decision, however. You waited almost two months weighing the pros and cons but in the end getting money to make a family happy trumped the aches, pains, and prospect of childbirth. 

Peggy and Steve selected you from a long list of other young, eligible women. They were a nice couple with well paying government jobs looking to expand their family and thought you were the perfect person help them. 

After the baby was conceived, the couple practically took you in. They had a room ready for you to live in during the pregnancy, and basically waited on you hand and foot. It was a bit weird at first, having these strangers so lovingly take care of you, but you got used to it around the start of your second trimester. It was a bit embarrassing, but you actually kind of fell in love with the two of them.

Peggy was beautiful and strong willed. She bowed down to no one and always stood her ground. You knew she was going to make the perfect mother because she was equal parts loving and strict. There was no hiding things from Peggy. She made sure you stuck to a proper diet and did a healthy amount of exercise. She was even the one that worked with you the most during your birthing classes.

Steve was giant teddy bear. He had a muscular physique that was both attractive and intimidating, but behind it all he was a big softie. Steve was an artist at heart and the beautifully painted nursery was proof of that. Without Peggy, he was a bit of a pushover. You knew he was going to be an amazing father the second he snuck you some oreos. 

As you approached your due date, you actually felt a bit sad. These were such lovely people, but once the baby was born they no longer had any obligation to you. You were a nobody to them before, so once things were said and done, they could just forget about you. 

After Sharon was born, you went back to your apartment. Steve and Peggy told you that you didn’t have to go so soon, but you thought it was better to remove yourself like a bandage. Fast and in one swift motion. 

The only problem was breast feeding. Peggy wanted Sharon to be fed breast milk rather than formula, so you often came by every few days and awkwardly sat there with a pump. You denied having Sharon drink directly from you because you didn’t want to get even more attached to the family so you set some boundaries. Plus, for some reason you felt it might overstep your role as just the surrogate because Peggy was the real mother, not you. 

Unfortunately your body seemed to be making milk faster than it was being drained. You’ve been in the embarrassing situation of your breasts leaking in public almost three times now. 

Which is why you were a bit worried when Steve and Peggy invited you over for dinner. Though, you supposed it worse comes to worse, there was always the pump already there. 

You wore a nice strapless white dress, one that you loved before the pregnancy and were elated to fit into again. You felt a bubble of strange excitement all the way to the Rogers household, until Peggy let you in with the biggest smile. 

“There you are, darling. Oh, you don’t you look lovely.” She gently pulled you inside by your arm, spinning you once through the door to get a look at you. 

“Thank you.” You giggled a bit nervously, feeling a blush rise to your cheeks. 

“You’ve lost weight, I see.” Her eyes trailed over you a bit too long, giving you the impression she was checking you out. 

Which was silly, of course. She was a married woman. Yet there were still times like these with both her and Steve, you felt like they liked you a little too much. Another reason to leave because you did not want to be any sort of wedge between this lovely couple. 

“Yes, I’ve been going to the local gym. I’m down to the size I was before Sharon.” You proudly announced. 

“Oh, Steve, doesn’t Y/N look great?” Peggy called to her husband as she led you to the dining room. 

Steve stepped into the room, eyes lighting up when he saw you. 

“Absolutely ravishing.” His compliment made your cheeks burn. 

In fact, you felt entirely flustered. You desperately looked around for a distraction when you realized something.

“Oh, where is Sharon?” You noticed an obvious lack of the infant.

“She was kidnapped!” Steve responded, pouring you a glass of juice. (Since you were breastfeeding, you still weren’t allowed alcohol.)

Peggy chuckled at her husband, ushering you to sit down.

“Our friend Natasha took her for the night. Her and her husband need the practice.” 

For some reason you saw a red flag in your mind, but brushed it off. You had met Natasha before, her and her husband decided to start trying for a baby not too long after Sharon was conceived. It made sense so you don’t know why it suddenly made you uncomfortable. 

“Right, you two make yourselves comfortable. I’ll check on dinner.” Peggy patted your shoulder as she passed you.

You sat a bit awkwardly at the table, Steve was still hovering near by until he finally took a seat across from you. 

“How have you been, Y/N?” 

“I’ve been doing good. I think I’m at a point where I can finally start school again.” You smiled as you responded, happy you were once again heading closer to your goal.

“You know you could still stay here. It would make things a lot easier on you. Us, too! You know we love having you.” He leaned in as he spoke before his eyes trailed down.

“I couldn’t do that, you and Peggy have already done so much for me and-” You stopped talking once you realized he was quite obviously staring at your chest.

You looked down to see two wet stains right where your nipples are and a feeling of utter mortification overtook you. 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry. This has been happening more and more and I don’t… Jesus, I’m sorry Steve.” You felt your face erupt in flames as you nervously scrambled to your feet, covering your chest.

“Hey, hey, don’t worry about it.” He immediately rose to his feet as well, stepping around the table to your side. 

He pulled you into his arms in a comforting hug. Usually Steve’s hugs made you feel better but this time it felt a little strange. 

“It’s natural, nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I think it’s beautiful.” His hands rubbed your forearms but slowly crept to your chest. 

Then he leaned in and kissed you. 

Your mind went blank for a moment before it turned back on, like a computer needing to reboot. You pushed away from him in surprise, gasping his name.

“S-Steve!” 

He shushed you, attempting to pull you in again but you resisted. How could he do this with his wife in the other room? Clearly he wasn’t the man you thought he was! 

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” He pressed against you, his hand fondling your breast directly over the wet spot. 

“Steven!” Peggy’s voice nearly made you jump out of your skin. 

“Peggy, it’s not what it looks like!” You felt dread in the pit of your stomach, even more so when Steve didn’t move away from you. 

Instead, he turned to his wife with a smile. 

“She’s leaking, Peg.” 

Peggy sighed, crossing the room towards you. You were a bit scared, thinking perhaps she was going to hurt you. Instead, Steve pulled away and let Peggy inspect you. 

“Oh, and that was such a lovely dress too.” 

What? She walked in to see her husband fondling you, and that was what she was upset about?

“We can buy her a new one, Pegs.” Steve offered, as if that was helpful. 

“I suppose. White is such a lovely color on you, dear.” She replied.

“I don’t… What’s going on here?” You wanted to back away, but Peggy held on to your shoulders.

“You’re probably confused. We were supposed to wait until after dinner for the fun.” She shot Steve a small glare.

“I was getting thirsty.” Steve simply answered. 

You were left with even more questions than answers, and now the red flags in your mind were unable to be ignored.

“I still don’t understand…” You were starting to get a bit scared.

Peggy faced you with a warm smile, lightly squeezing your shoulders as she spoke.

“Steve and I have decided to keep you.” 

“Keep… Keep me? Like a pet?” You blinked, furrowing your brows. 

“No, sweetheart. Peggy and I are in love with you. You’re going to join our family.” Steve responded, almost proudly. 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Your voice came out more shrill and panicked than you meant.

“Darling. We love you, but you don’t make the best decisions. So we made this one for you.” Peggy answered, smiling at you lovingly.

“Isn’t it great? We’re going to be one big happy family.” Steve reached out, gently running his hand up and down your arm.

“Oh, and we do mean big. We’re hoping for a boy next, the sooner the better.” Peggy added. 

“You want me to surrogate again?” The change in topics was almost enough to give you whiplash. Was this all just a weird way of asking you to pop out another baby for them?

“Oh, no, darling. Not a surrogate. You and me… We’re mothers.” Peggy pressed her lips to yours and you were so bewildered that you didn’t pull away until you felt her tongue slip into your mouth. 

“I… I think I should go.” You were breathing heavily, scooting back to side step the couple and head towards the door. 

Peggy grabbed your arm and pulled your back against her chest, holding you in place. 

“Where would you go? This is your home now. You can’t leave your family.” She kissed at your neck, nipping when you struggled against her.

“Besides, you can’t go out like that. Your dress is ruined, you’re too full.” 

“I have pumps at home, I can just drop them off-” You started, trying to think of anything to get you out of this.

These people you adored… Thought were the perfect couple… Were absolutely crazy! As an aspiring psychologist, you felt shame that you didn’t see any possible signs. 

Steve’s hands roamed your stomach, sliding up your body. He slowly slipped the top of your dress down, rolling it to your stomach. 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. We’ll take care of it for you.” 

You struggled, perfectly sandwiched between Steve’s and Peggy’s bodies. Peggy gripped your wrists tightly as Steve lifted up your bra and let your breasts spill out.

“Stop, I said no!” You squirmed as Steve leaned down, kissing the other side of your neck as he fondled your breasts.  
  
His lips trailed down your shoulder to your chest, where he lifted one of your breasts and pressed his lips around your nipple. He swirled his tongue around it until it pebbled, then he began to suckle it like a starving babe. He moaned and you felt a sickening feeling in your gut at the sight of milk beading at the corner of his mouth until it trickled down his chin. What was worse, was that you could feel yourself growing wet as he teased your sensitive nub.

You could feel his erection against your thigh and when you tried to push away from it, Peggy gasped as you accidentally rubbed against her crotch.

Steve began kissing back up your body until he reached to where Peggy’s lips where the two met in a passionate kiss and your stomach felt sour as you watched the droplets of milk pass between them. Peggy moaned against Steve’s mouth, her grip against your wrists twitching as Steve’s hands cupped your breasts.

Finally they pulled away from each other, panting a bit. Peggy’s lustful gaze then turned to you, causing a shudder to rip through your body.

“Shall we move this into the bedroom?” She suggested, loosening her hold on you as she slightly pulled away.

Once given the slightest bit of room you attempted to dart towards the door, but Steve caught you by the hips and hoisted you effortlessly over his shoulder as if you were a rag doll. You screamed, kicking your legs and smacking his back with your balled up fists.

“Let go of me! Let me go!”

Peggy frowned, looking at you in disappointment as she lead Steve to the bedroom. He followed closely behind his wife, his long legs gliding across the floor as if he wasn’t carrying you.

“Darling, you’re acting like an impudent toddler. You shouldn’t act that way, you’ll set a bad example for our children.” She scolded you as she opened the bedroom door.

Steve walked straight inside, gently tossing you onto the bed. You bounced for a moment, but as soon as you regained yourself you once again attempted to roll away with the front door in mind. Before you could make it off the bed, Steve was on top of you. He pinned your wrists above your head as he pressed almost his full weight against your body.

You struggled against him but he held you in place without breaking a sweat.

“Sweetheart, you need to calm down.” Steve almost cooed, as if his words were meant to comfort you.

You could hear the dangling of chains as Peggy slid next to you on the bed. She wrapped a cuff around your wrist and extended it towards the bedpost, chaining the other side to the metal pole.

“We really didn’t want to have to do this, but you really left us no choice.” She seemed genuinely upset about it as she walked around the bed to the other side and gave your other arm the same treatment.

You immediately pulled against your restraints, but they didn’t budge. They left you with little room to move, keeping your arms firmly in place above your head. You lifted your chin to inspect the padded cuffs when you felt Steve’s large hands travel down your body and tug your dress down to your ankles. You tried to kick at him as he removed your dress fully, and simply tossed it off to the side.

Peggy bent her body over yours, reaching behind you to unhook your strapless bra. She effortlessly pulled out from under you and threw it in the same direction your dress went. Then she leaned back down, pressing her lips against yours.

You squirmed under her as her smaller hands traveled down your shoulders to your chest. She squeezed your breasts until you felt them leak and then she began kissing down your neck. You eyes burned with tears the closer her lips got to your swollen breasts until she took your nipple in your mouth and began to gently suck.

Steve sat at the edge of the bed, practically straddling your legs as his hands rubbed your bare legs up and down. He slowly made his way closer to your thighs until his hand dipped between them. You felt his long fingers trace your folds, an almost cat like grin appearing on his face when he felt the wet spot on the fabric of your panties.

“She’s wet, Peggy. I told you she wanted it.”

Peggy let go of your nipple with a loud smack, a small dribble of milk in the corner of her mouth as she turned to her husband with a pleased smile.

“I didn’t doubt you, darling. Now, she’s ready for us so why don’t you undress.”

Steve removed his shirt as Peggy sat up, hands roaming your body until she reached your panties. You clenched your eyes shut as she slowly slid them down your legs, completely exposing you to them. You could hear the rustling of clothes as Steve continued to strip before you felt the heat of his body as he hovered over you. You shivered when his heavy cock slapped against your pussy and choked out a pathetic whimper as he rubbed his length between your slick folds.

Your eyes fluttered opened just in time to see him lean in and press his lips against yours in a needy kiss. You closed your eyes before you got a good look at him, so you didn’t see his cock as he lined himself up with your quivering hole. His tongue brushed over your lips and you attempted to turn away, but he kept you facing forward as he forced his tongue in your mouth.

Steve slowly pushed into you, stretching your walls as he pressed in. It had been so long, you hated to admit the burn of him being inside of you actually felt good. In a fluid motion, he fully sheathed himself inside of you so fast your pelvises crashed together. You cried out as the pleasure molded into a discomfort while your body rushed to adjust to the intrusion.

He moaned against your lips before parting from you. His hands went to your hips as he began an even pace. you kept your eyes shut but heard the sound of more rustling clothes and opened them once you felt the bed dip besides you.

Peggy gazed at your face, biting her bottom lip as Steve fucked you. She moaned when you met her eyes and your gaze traveled down her nude body to see her fingers teasing her clit. At that moment, Steve hits you at a certain angle it makes you let out a startled cry as you arch your back.

Peggy used this moment to crawl on top of you, facing Steve as lined her pussy up to your face. She lowered herself on you, practically choking you with her cunt. She moaned as she rubbed herself against you and you could feel your lips and chin grow wet with her juices.

Peggy leaned in at the same time as Steve, kissing him as he drilled into you. You could hear the sound of their wet, messy kisses from under Peggy’s cunt, and for a moment you thought you would suffocate there. You didn’t want to, but you rationalized that the faster she came, the sooner she would get off of your face so you tentatively stuck out your tongue. You tasted her until you found her clit and began to suck on it, hearing her moans grow louder against Steve’s kiss.

You could feel her thighs shake around your head as she came with a wet gush. You had no choice but to drink her release, but felt the shameful coil forming in your stomach at her sounds. With a few choice snaps of Steve’s hips, you found yourself tumbling over the edge. Your orgasm washed over you and you weren’t sure if the blinding light was because of it or the lack of oxygen you were getting.

Steve groaned, your walls fluttering around his cock. He pressed into you as deep as he could before spilling into you. You could feel his hot seed coat your insides, his grip on your hips almost bruising as he stayed rooted in place.

Peggy crawled off of you first, panting as she turned to look down at you. Steve followed soon after and when you opened your eyes they were both gazing at you adoringly.

You were an absolute mess. Your mascara was running down your cheeks because you had been crying. Your face was most likely red because you couldn’t breath. Your lips and chin were glossy with Peggy’s release. Your breasts were leaking to the point you could feel warm milk across your stomach, and Steve’s cum was slowly trickling between your folds. Still, they gazed at you as if you were the most beautiful thing in the world. Their most prized possession.

“Well, that was fun.” Peggy giggled, moving to unchain you from the bedpost.

You cradled your arms to your chest, rubbing your tender wrists.

“Get used to it, sweetheart. We’re going to be a busy family.” Steve chuckled, reaching down to tenderly squeeze your thigh.

“Can… Can I go home now?” You coughed, taking greedy gulps of air now that there was nobody on top of you.

They looked at you curiously before Steve answered.

“Baby, you are home. We’re a family. This is where you belong.”

Peggy reached down, brushing your hair from your horrified face.

“Now, let’s get cleaned up. We still haven’t had dinner.”

She helped you to your feet, your legs felt like jelly as they both led you to the bathroom. You felt like your spirit had left your body. They weren’t letting you go. They were going to keep you here like some sort of pet. You couldn’t escape because they decided you were a part of their family now. Bonds like that were hard to break.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @ starspangledmuse.tumblr.com


End file.
